Morning Sun
by CodeAliasWave
Summary: The Cure's worn off, Rogue has control, and it's a hot night in the city. There are so many things Rogue can do now that she never thought she'd be able to experience, including a mysterious Cajun. Can Gambit help her fulfill one desire? P with a little P.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

**Marvel owns all.**I've just invited them over to my house to play.

**A/N:**

Fits with all established X-movies with the exceptions of points the filmmakers contradicted themselves.

**IMPORTANT:** Just to make it really clear: one night stands with strangers are NOT safe. This is fiction and Rogue is an ass kicking X-Man. The average person can't fight off an attacker. Condoms can break and people can lie about being clean. It's NEVER a good idea to go anywhere with someone you just met, even if he/she is super hot and really into you.

**Thanks**

To my beta, FaeMarked, who started Twilight fics but never got around to posting (or finishing, hint hint). Thank you for indulging my resurging X-Men craze!**  
**

**Morning Sun**

Making a special trip to Manhattan's hottest nightclub had definitely been the right choice for Rogue's celebratory first night out. She'd finally gained control, the Cure wearing off slowly enough for her to figure out the way her mutation felt when it was about to kick in. It took months of practice, but she felt confident enough to go out in public without every square inch of her skin covered.

The DJ spun a thick, pounding bass to set the mood of the darkened theater ballroom. Highlights of electric blue and neon green color effects and gobos banked across the dance floor. A thick smoke hung toward the ceiling from the DJ's equipment, making the gobos more brilliant.

As she swayed with the press of hot, sweaty bodies, Rogue lifted her eyebrow at a couple grinding in the middle of the dance floor. Maybe if she had a boyfriend, she'd be a little more inclined to press up against him. But she and Bobby had amicably broken up months ago, realizing they wanted different things in life. Plus she was pretty sure if she looked closely enough, that couple might actually be having sex and that wasn't a picture she wanted burned into her psyche. There were enough freaky things in her head as it was.

The dance floor was stifling, humid against Rogue's bared back and arms. It had taken her a long time and countless stores, but she'd finally found a top worthy of a night on the town without being too slutty. Still, the backless swag top wasn't enough to cool her clammy skin and her favorite dark wash jeans probably made things worse. She really needed a breath of fresh air.

Continuing to the outskirts of the dance floor, Rogue saw Kitty wave to her as Piotr placed his hands on the petite brunette's waist. Of all her friends, Rogue was glad the two had finally gotten together. With a smile and a small wave toward the bar, she just shook her head when Kitty tried to get her to join them. It may be Rogue's party, but the trip was a treat for everyone and the couple needed their alone time too.

As Rogue finally broke from the crowd of bodies, the DJ changed the song. The summer had been one of the best of her life, including the music that had packed the airwaves and pool side stereo at the mansion. Whoever this guy was, the club should double his pay. Not only had he played some of her favorites, he'd added his own unique flare to them and made them punchier. Rogue laughed to herself. If he played the right song, she might just have to find someone to have 'almost sex' with out on the dance floor too.

Finding a guy for a one night stand hadn't really crossed Rogue's mind before. Honestly, having any kind of relations had been so far out of the question that she hadn't wanted to dwell on what she couldn't have. She never went through the 'what if' scenarios. Thinking about it now though, she wasn't opposed to it as long as they were both safe. And she could certainly protect herself if things went sour. Even Kitty had confessed to being involved in one right after she turned twenty-one. If Kitty of all people had experienced it, why couldn't she?

And that's when she stopped dead. Not twenty feet away, leaning against the bar as if he owned the place, was a 'somebody' who might qualify. As she forced her feet to start moving again, Rogue watched the corner of his full lips tilt up in a confident smirk. One look showed he was a man used to getting what he wanted. From what she could see of his face, he was good looking. His relaxed stance screamed that he knew it too. And he'd purposely put himself in her path.

In fact, now that she thought about it she'd seen him all night. He wasn't hard to pick out since he wore dark sunglasses. Indoors. At night. In an almost pitch black room.

Rogue kind of shrugged it off. Maybe he was blind. Or was that a cliché? But that couldn't be it because how would he have picked her out of the crowd? Maybe he was a mutant like herself and wanted to blend in. Regardless, she wasn't really one to judge. Until recently, she'd gone out everywhere covered head to toe in scarves and gloves even if it was 110 outside.

Still it seemed like he'd been on the outskirts of the crowd, watching, waiting for her to catch him looking and drift away from her friends. Well if he was expecting her to be easy prey, he'd have another thing coming. She'd been a top predator for a long time. Only now, she could put her skills to the test in another arena of her life.

Learning control had also given her amazing self-confidence. Rogue could always hold her own against the male population. But men had suddenly been more forward with their advances now that she wasn't deadly to the touch.

With only a short distance between them, Rogue closed the space and stepped up to the bar without a second glance at the stranger. She tossed her long hair over the shoulder closest to him as a kind of barrier between them. It conveniently left her back bare, not only for the cooler air but also as a tantalizing tease to the man at her right.

"Southern suicide, please." Rogue asked the bartender when the pretty blonde came up to her.

If Logan hadn't taught her to pay attention to everything, she might have missed the quick glance the bartender threw to the stranger. Curious. Why would the bartender need to check with him before making her drink? Only a moment later, the blonde returned with her two shots but refused her money.

"Drink's on the house." She said, tilting her head a little toward the man at Rogue's side.

With no choice but to thank him, Rogue quickly downed the first shot before turning toward him. Instead of the polite gratitude that should have come out of her mouth, she sassed: "Ya know, usually a gentleman will introduce himself before just buyin' a lady a drink."

"_Femme_ like y' doesn't seem like de usual type." His deep voice rumbled with a Cajun accent.

Rogue lifted an eyebrow as she kept her face expressionless. His cocky attitude screamed that she should make him work for her affections.

"Oh really." She twisted the question into a sarcastic comment. "An' what type am Ah?"

When his hand reached out to stroke one of her snowy tendrils, she fought not to flinch away. Practice maybe gave her control, but Rogue still wasn't used to people _wanting_ to touch her. As he leaned down to whisper in her ear, her concentration was completely lost.

The stranger brushed his lips against the shell of her ear. She thought she felt the tip of his tongue as he wet his lips to say, "Unique."

He pulled away from her, but his one word had already made her knees go weak and her resolve crumble. Okay, maybe it was more like his lips and tongue and the sharp, clean masculine scent that invaded her personal space. No matter which, his unexpected answer sent a rush of liquid pooling low in her body. Her lips suddenly burned with the desire to feel his mouth brush against hers. The new song's quick tempo only fueled the urge to let that kiss turn into something more. Something that matched the rhythmic bass and involved his body relieving the pressure building between her thighs.

The trance was quickly broken when his mouth quirked up in that confident smirk again. Rogue was going to make _him_ come to _her_, not the other way around. Giving herself a quick mental slap, she turned back to the bar to pick up the second shot.

Before she could bring the glass to her lips, she felt one of his hands ghost across her lower back as the other one took the drink from her. Rogue watched with incredulity as he tossed back the sweet but surprisingly strong drink. A little trickle of the sticky liquid escaped the corner of his mouth to dribble down his stubbly chin. If she wasn't so shocked by his behavior, she might have licked it off for him.

"Hey, that was mine!" Rogue indignantly cried.

"_Oui, _but I paid for it." His answer matched his smug grin. "Dance wit' me."

After his display, her response was easy. "No."

The stranger had already started to turn away with her hand in his when her answer stopped him. For a second, she saw his finely polished veneer crack. He hadn't been expecting her to refuse him. Good. He needed to be taken down a notch. But just as quickly as his confidence had slipped, he'd pulled up his best poker face.

"It's just a dance, _chérie_." He coaxed, closing the distance between them and slipping his hands onto her waist.

Barely an inch of space separated their bodies. Rogue could feel the heat emanating from him as her breasts brushing against his muscled physique. His broad, well defined chest was the only thing in her line of sight since he was a full head taller than she was. Rogue had to look up to meet his eyes, except she came face to face with those damn sunglasses.

"Take off yer sunglasses." She demanded.

For a second time, she managed to break his smooth approach. "_Quoi_?"

"Ah ain't gonna dance with ya if yer wearin' those things." Rogue explained with an eye roll. Shouldn't that have been obvious?

The stranger paused and even though she couldn't see his eyes, she was sure he was appraising her, anticipating her reaction. Whatever he kept hidden behind the shades couldn't possibly be so bad as to make _her _run away screaming. Living at Xavier's, she'd seen pretty much everything. The set of her jaw and arms crossed over her chest screamed '_Ah'm waiting_'.

With a resolute nod, he reached up to slip the sunglasses off his face. Rogue was stunned momentarily when she looked into his eyes for the first time. And here he had said _she _was unique. Never had she come across another mutant with such one-of-a-kind features. His blackened ruby orbs only enhanced his devil may care attitude. They certainly didn't deserve to be covered up.

Her lack of reaction solidified an emotionless, cold wall between them. "Still care t' dance wit' _Le Diable Blanc_?"

There was an underlying acidity to his words, but Rogue ignored them. "No." She answered again.

Taking her hand up in his, he lifted her knuckles to his lips and pressed a hard kiss against her skin. "It was a pleasure, _chérie_."

He started to move away from her as he reached for his sunglasses when her hand shot out to wrap around his thick arm.

"Ya quit too easily, Swamp Rat." Her words gave him pause. "It can't be a pleasure if ya don't even know my name."

The twinkle in her eyes and sassy smile belied her rejection. He stepped closer to her, this time leaving no room between them as he pressed the full length of his body against hers. Everywhere she was soft, he was hard. Muscled planes met with toned curves as his hands landed on her hips again. He tipped his head down so their lips were only an inch apart.

"An' what is yo' name, _chère, _hmm? Is it as unique as yo' beauty?" He asked, the warmth of his sweet minty breath washing over her face.

His proximity and smooth words distracted her. She could barely choke out, "Rogue."

An odd look settled in his eyes, as if he was trying to decide if the name was true. After a moment, he answered, "Gambit," in return.

"Nice ta meet ya." Rogue gave him a playful smile as she threw his words back at him, "Dance with me."

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow at her brashness, but he wasn't going to delay on her offer. "Whatever y' say, River Rat."

Grabbing her hand, he led her away from the bar. Instead of heading toward the dance floor like she expected, he weaved them through the crowd away from the DJ booth. She tugged on his hand to get him to stop.

"Hey, where are we goin'?" Rogue asked. "The dance floor's back that a' way."

"VIP level's upstairs." Gambit pointed to the ceiling above them.

In the hour that she'd been there, Rogue failed to notice the darkened glass ceiling. The smoke over the dance floor had done a good job concealing it. But now that she knew what to look for, she could see the shadows of people moving above her. The glass was tinted dark enough to stop any perverts from looking up girls' dresses, but light enough that she was sure the people upstairs could see everything happening on the floor below them. A gentle tug from Gambit brought her attention back as he led her over to the stairs.

If Rogue thought the first floor was posh, the second was extravagant. The same darkened theme carried upstairs, but dim red lights accented the walls instead of strobes and gobos. The blue and green splashes from downstairs reflected up onto the dance floor upstairs, making it appear as if it was moving. Plush private booths hid couples away in dark corners while the bar provided the only real source of light by illuminating the myriad of bottles on its glass shelves. She didn't have too much time to take in the new scenery before Gambit pulled her out onto the darkened glass dance floor.

A fast techno pop song pounded from the speakers as Rogue let her body roll with the beat. Closing her eyes, she raised her arms up over her head and felt Gambit step up behind her. The palms of his hands brushed down her arms, starting at her wrists and sliding across her elbows, down her triceps, and across the sides of her body before coming to rest on her hips. The warm silk of his shirt pressed into her back, tempting her with the heat contained in the luxurious fabric.

Dropping her hands back around his neck, she pressed her hips into his. Gambit easily kept up with her lead, rolling his hips into her backside as she swiveled hers around in a circle. The gesture was a little too intimate. Rogue felt like everyone on the dance floor would think their dancing was raunchy. Worries over their dirty dancing were quickly brushed away when she felt his right hand slip forward to the waist of her jeans.

As Gambit placed a slight pressure on her lower belly, Rogue pressed back into his body. His thumb dipped into the waistband of her jeans, teasing the exposed skin between her pants and top. The liquid that had pooled in her body at his earlier caresses suddenly turned into molten lava. His own excitement was no secret, the firmness rocking against her from behind.

She didn't know what came over her. There was no way she'd normally let a man touch her like this after just meeting him. But there was something special about Gambit that she just had to push the boundaries with him. Spinning around in his arms, she wrapped her hands around his neck again. Only this time, she pulled herself closer.

Following suit, Gambit skimmed across her bare back, luxuriating in the exposed smoothness of her skin. It wasn't long before his hands landed on her lower back, his thumbs now slipping beneath the rough fabric as his fingers slid into her back pockets. His palms pushed against her ass to bring her even closer.

They continued to sway together for the last few seconds of the song before the heavy beat turned into a slow number. Taking a cue from the music, Gambit slid his leg between her thighs. He was just the perfect height for her, providing friction against the very place she ached the most. Rogue rocked her hips onto his muscular thigh. Her eyes rolled back as she gave into the heightened sensations, her neck lolling back from the pleasure.

Sensual lyrics about strangers meeting for a one night stand flowed over them. If her mind wasn't so fuzzy from Gambit's closeness, Rogue might have backed off a bit. Instead, she was lost in the feel of her body grinding against his. But her eyes flew open when she felt his lips on her neck. The warmth of his mouth against her pulse wasn't unpleasant. She just hadn't been expecting it. And with her new position riding his leg, she could clearly feel his arousal growing harder against her thigh.

Trying to put a little distance between them, Rogue spun around in his arms again. Pressing her back into his chest, she groaned inwardly when his hands landed on her stomach right below her breasts. His left hand traveled downward. This time all of his fingers dipped not only into her jeans, but also beneath her silky panties. She gasped when his fingertips teased her short curls.

"Let's get outta here, _chère_." Gambit's breath was hot against her ear.

Rogue found herself nodding before she could cut through the thick haze in her brain. She wanted to be with him, but at the same time he was a complete stranger. She didn't know him at all, yet here she was agreeing to go with him, to sleep with him. Instead of terrifying her, the idea of sex and Gambit thrilled her to the core.

With a quick press of his lips against the side of her neck, Gambit withdrew his hand from her jeans before grabbing her hand and leading her away from the crowd. Once past the crush of bodies, he turned to face her and walked backward to the corner of the room by the stairs. Catching hold of her other hand, he pulled her flush against his body as they crashed into the metal door she'd missed earlier.

Gambit fumbled around behind him, pressing his hand to some kind of scanner before punching in a code on a neighboring keypad. The metal door popped open with a loud click as he led her into a private room.

In the quick moment Rogue had before his lips were on hers, she'd seen a large bed and a chair in the corner. No other furniture or personal adornments littered the invitingly warm room. But the décor didn't matter when Gambit's mouth was crushing against hers, his tongue questing out to probe her lips.

Rogue's moan was swallowed as he lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist. She greedily complied, twisting her hands in his long brown hair as he walked them over to the bed. Gently laying her down, Gambit stood up to start undoing the buttons on his shirt. Rogue watched in fascination before repeating his action and tugging her top over her head. Since the back was bare, she hadn't worn a bra with the ensemble. Her breasts were suddenly exposed to his perusal.

A low growl rumbled through his throat as he climbed onto the bed and over her body. With his knees on either side of her hips, Gambit reached out to fondle her breasts. He pushed them together before running his thumbs over her hardened nipples. She'd never thought she had large breasts, but his hands seemed to be overflowing with her flesh. Leaning down, he kissed her lips one last time before letting his mouth descend on a perfectly pink nub.

Rogue arched her back at the pleasure, another moan escaping her lips. She could feel his hardness press into her lower belly with his new position and bucked her hips up to tempt him. After laving one nipple thoroughly numb, he turned his attention and teeth to the other before reaching a hand between them to undo her jeans.

Lost in the little licks and nips, Rogue almost missed him bring a knee between her thighs. His leg pressed against her mound, spearing her legs open wider. She readily complied with his silent request and spread herself wide enough for him to settle his hips into the cradle of hers.

Their earlier grinding continued for a moment before Gambit climbed off the bed again to slip out of his black jeans. Rogue shimmied out of her jeans and panties as she watched him pop the button and zipper to expose the smooth head of his excitement. A drop of glistening moisture beaded at the tip, making Rogue want to swipe her tongue across the salty creaminess. It was dangerous, she knew it. But it didn't dissuade the idea.

Giving in to her desire, she sat up and sucked his hardened member into her mouth before she had a chance to back down. He gave a groan of surprise before it morphed into one of delighted pleasure. Gambit's hands sunk into her hair, gently guiding her to take more of him into her warm, moist mouth. Rogue bobbed her head up and down the shaft a few times before he suddenly pulled away from her.

"Won't last long if y' keep that up, _petite_. And I'd much rather be inside y' for that part." Gambit gave her a wink.

A devilish grin spread across Rogue's face as she scooted further up the bed and spread her legs for him. "Heaven forbid we miss out on the big fireworks then."

Gambit stared at her exposed body, his eyes raking over every inch of skin before he seemed to shake himself out of a trance. Reaching into the nightstand, he pulled out a foil package and greedily tore into it. A second later, he was rolling the condom onto his engorged length before crawling back onto the bed with Rogue.

"Y' truly are beautiful, _petite_." Gambit whispered, worshiping her face with his eyes.

Rogue closed the distance to place a sultry kiss against his lips. "Yer not so bad lookin' yerself."

Wrapping his hands in her hair, Gambit speared her body. Rogue felt his thickness spread her as he slowly slid in. She'd had sex before. David was her first. They'd actually been messing around, wanting to explore new activities when her mutation had kicked in that very first time. And of course she'd slept with Bobby after taking the Cure. But neither compared to the sheer experience Gambit brought to her with his every thrust and withdrawal.

After only a few deep thrusts, he sunk deep within her before sitting up. Grabbing her thighs, he lifted her calves onto his shoulders. As he leaned back over her body, she felt him slip impossibly deeper. His hips rocked into hers, pushing the head of his arousal against a sweet spot neither of her previous lovers had ever touched. Rogue tossed her head back and arched off the bed as best she could in an attempt to get him to hit the spot again. A satisfied smirk glowed on his mouth and in his eyes as he expertly thrust against it.

His pace increased as his hand slid between them to fondle her tight bundle. Rogue had never been fucked before. But as he plunged into her with rapid succession, she found she rather enjoyed it. The feeling was so much rawer, animalistic than the tender sweetness she'd shared with David or Bobby. Then again, maybe it was just Gambit too.

Rogue stretched her arms to rest on top of his. Their position didn't really let her wrap her arms around him. Sensing her desire to change, Gambit let her legs slide off his shoulders. He moved his arms to free her movements, but quickly rolled over onto his back while still inside her. The new position left Rogue astride his hips as he thrust up.

Her clit was suddenly pressed firmly against his pubic bone. The added intensity combined with the same deep strokes left Rogue lolling her head and arching her back. She could feel her hair brush against her backside and knew the long locks had to be stroking his thighs.

Finding the rhythm he was setting, Rogue rocked against his body as she took in his deep thrusts. Her breasts bounced with the forceful movement and it wasn't long before Gambit's hands were squeezing her flesh. Again, he pressed them together. But this time, he sat up to bury his face in her soft cleavage. His mouth sought out her tight buds, sucking each nipple into his mouth as he twirled his tongue around them.

Rogue buried her fingers in his hair like she had earlier. It was surprisingly silky to the touch and she didn't want to let him go. Instead, she gently tugged on his shoulder length hair as he released her breasts to wrap his arms around her body. The movement brought her chest flush against his, the grip on her tighter than any of the embraces he'd given her all night.

From this position, she sat higher than he did and he had to look up into her eyes. Rogue stared into his unusual depths until their passion started to overwhelm her. As she neared her climax, her lashes lowered.

"Keep yo' eyes on mine, _chérie_." Gambit panted.

Struggling to follow his command, Rogue opened her eyes again. His mouth crashed onto hers, but he never broke their eye contact. Gambit grabbed her hips and thrust up, grinding her down onto him the deepest he'd been all night. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she followed his lead for a few more strokes before falling over the edge. As she pulsed around him, she felt him swell and twitch inside her. His own spasm brushed against that sweet spot one last time to make her orgasm spectacular.

After a few seconds in each other's arms, Gambit collapsed back into the pillows. Rogue sat astride him, continuing to revel in the blissful aftershocks. When she finally gave into the numbness, she slipped off of him to lie at his side. Shifting to dispose of the condom, he pulled her into his side for a moment's reprieve before the next round started. Their bliss was short lived as Rogue's buzzing cell phone pierced the silence.

"Ah better get that." She said as she pulled away from him.

She knew immediately by the sound that it was just a text. But it was probably from her friends and she didn't want them to worry about her. Scrounging around on the floor, Rogue found her phone in a hidden pocket of her swag top. With a few finger swipes, her suspicions were confirmed.

_Kitty: Saw u leev w guy. Wru? Uok?_

_Rogue: KK. Go home. Don't wait 4 me. Exp L8R._

_Kitty: B safe._

Rogue jumped a little when she felt Gambit's hand press against her back. She hadn't realized she'd been that caught up in her texting as to forget he was still with her.

"Everythin' okay?" Gambit asked.

Rolling over, she returned the favor by spreading her hand across his well-defined abs, her fingers running along his smooth, rigid muscles.

"Everything's fine, sugar." Rogue smiled. "Just didn't want my friends ta worry."

Gambit pulled her closer, leaning down to brush a quick kiss across her lips, his tongue teasing hers.

"How do y' know I can be trusted?" He asked as he nibbled on her lower lip, his eyes never leaving hers.

Rogue broke away long enough to answer, "How d'ya know Ah can't kick yer ass?"

He chuckled at her response as her fingers tangled up in his long hair to pull him back for another kiss. Caressing her curves, he earned another moan when his hand brushed across her breast.

"Sounds dangerous." Gambit hummed across her neck. He lifted his head long enough to look her in the eye. With a wink, he said, "Just de way I like it."

A teasing retort had started to form in Rogue's mind, but the tip of Gambit's tongue running along the pulse of her neck washed away all other thoughts. His knee slipping between her thighs had her ready for round two.

**(X)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

**Marvel owns all.**I've just invited them over to my house to play.

**A/N:**

I'm sorry for the delay – I had really wicked writer's block and ended up re-writing this whole chapter a couple times before I was happy with the way it flowed to get where I wanted to end.

**Chapter 2**

Muted sunlight played upon Rogue's eyelids as she gently awoke, cozy in supple sheets and a bed that seemed to be made for her body. The luxury seemed unusual for her comfortable, but generic pillow top mattress at the mansion. Never one to wake up disoriented in new places, she brushed away the inconsistencies and remained calm. Cracking her eyes a little, the confusion faded away when she saw the warm beige tones and glass walls surrounding her oasis of creams on the fluffy bed. The room looked much different in daylight.

Sinking back into the luxurious bedding, memories of the night before flooded into her mind. A giddy grin spread across her cheeks as she remembered Gambit's attentions. He'd taken her on one of the best adventures of her life, searing experiences into her brain that she knew she would fondly relive for a lifetime. Maybe if things worked out right, a repeat might even be in their future!

Rolling over, Rogue reached out to look for his warm body in the sheets next to her. Instead, her eyes blinked open when she felt only a frosty absence. A quick glance around the room showed no sign Gambit had ever been with her.

Regret suddenly washed over her. Clutching the sheet to her chest as a security blanket, Rogue sat up and looked for her clothes. They were in the same crumpled mess on the floor where she'd taken them off the night before.

As she reached for the pile of wrinkled garments, she mentally chastised herself. What did she think last night was other than just another one night stand? She knew there would be no instant affection like in the romance novels she had read when she hadn't been able to control her mutation and wanted to vicariously experience touch, love, sex. Still, she'd hoped that she and Gambit had had enough of a connection that he'd at least stick around until morning.

Then again, he seemed the type to have a different woman in his bed every night. He no doubt was waiting on her to drag her lazy ass out of bed so he could get it ready for the next stupid girl who fell for his charms. And that was under the assumption that this was even his place!

With no personal items visible and the fact that the room was an offset to the VIP floor of the best nightclub in Manhattan, the space could just be some kind of sick perk available to VIPs when they needed a space for a quick fuck. After all, it would be unseemly to have people doing it in the back alley at a high end place like this.

But that didn't seem right either. Rogue remembered that Gambit had scanned his hand and entered a keypad code to gain access to the room. That didn't seem like the kind of trouble a club would go to for guests, even if they were famous or rich. Maybe Gambit knew the owner or something.

It didn't take Rogue long to throw on her limited clothing and step into her shoes, wanting nothing more than to be rid of this place. But as she took one last look around to make sure she wasn't leaving anything behind, she noticed a note had been left on her side of the bed. Walking over to the small table, she picked up the post-it.

_Last night was fun. Shower's behind the glass wall._

_The suite door opens automatically when you're ready to leave._

Rogue read over the note again and again, trying to figure out exactly what he'd meant. Was it a dismissal? '_Last night was fun; now get out.'_ Or was there more between the lines? '_Last night was fun; enjoy the room until I get back.'_ Truthfully, she just didn't have enough experience with men to know for sure.

Well if the decision was up to her, she was going to take every opportunity to stay with Gambit as long as possible. Turning her attention to the shower, Rogue finally noticed the frosted glass wall to her left. She hadn't really paid attention last night, but now she stared at the architecture. The lower portion was partitioned with creamy Italian granite while the glassed area had a large reeded warp to bring some privacy to the bathroom. The granite matched the wall behind the bed and the parts of the entry wall that wasn't taken up by the heavy floor-to-ceiling stainless steel door.

To her right, Rogue saw the light filter through the now brighter panel of windows. They must have had some kind of transitioning effect as she noticed the outside world became more visible. She knew there were versions that could turn from transparent to solid black, but she'd never seen an entire wall made up of it. Even as generic as the room was, someone had put a great deal of thought into it at some point.

Stepping over to the warped glass wall, she saw a small circular indention perfect for a hand hold. With a swift tug, she pulled part of the reeded glass into a recessed groove behind the rest of the wall.

Just like the bedroom, the bathroom was luxurious. More creamy Italian granite covered the walls and floors. The few cabinets were a dark walnut in contrast. There were no windows, so the ambient light and glass wall dividing the two rooms was needed to help brighten the space.

Free standing in the corner was the biggest shower Rogue had ever seen. Massaging jets lined the walls at all the right pressure points on the body. The glass was the same reeded technique as the dividing wall.

Disrobing as easily as she did the night before, Rogue flicked on the hot water. Some of the jets turned on to gently pour out perfectly warmed steam to quickly envelope the chilly room. Just as she stepped under the pleasant spray, she noticed a wide variety of high end, very feminine bath and body products on the shower's built in wall shelf. It was a little unnerving to see the collection, but she was sure Gambit had a good reason for it.

The water pressure was divine as she leaned back to wet her hair. Closing her eyes, Rogue raised her arms up to help saturate her thick tresses. After a minute, she spun around to face the shower head so she could get her face and front wet before soaping up. As she reached for the nearest bottle of shampoo, she felt large hands glide onto her hips and a hard, warm body press into her from behind.

"Mmmm, I was hopin' t' find y' still in bed." Gambit said as he pressed his lips to her ear. "But this works, too." He whispered.

"Were ya now?" She answered with a smile, happy that she'd not misinterpreted his note.

Rogue relaxed back into him, her head resting on his shoulder and leaving her neck exposed to his ministrations. She focused on his hands and mouth as they traveled across her body. His lips danced across the corner of her jaw, down the length of her neck, and onto her shoulder. As he lavished her with little nips and licks, his palms covered the underside of her breasts while his fingers teased her hardening nipples. She moaned when his hips swiveled to a new rhythm behind her.

Reaching up, she tangled her fingers into his long, damp hair. He hadn't stepped fully under the showerhead yet, but her wet body slid across his. Rogue arched her back to press every inch of her bared skin against his taught muscles. The feel of his arousal brushing against the curves of her backside even encouraged her to tease him back with a rocking movement of her own.

On instinct, Rogue bent forward a little to place her hands against the shower wall and widen her stance. Gambit's hands naturally dropped back to her hips. The new angle allowed his hardness to slide between her legs instead of against her ass, earning a groan of pleasure from him. Lifting her hips up and back, she felt his length brush her slickened folds as she raised a hand to massage her breast and pinch her nipple.

Aroused by the sight of Rogue pleasuring herself, Gambit spun her around. "Yo' drivin' me crazy, _chérie_." He said before crashing his mouth down on hers.

His hand glided down her body, grabbing her hand in his before their entwined fingers searched out for her swollen clit. With experience, Gambit used their combined digits to circle the engorged nub before sliding back to dip both of their forefingers into her core. A deep, guttural moan rumbled in his throat as he locked his eyes with hers. His arousal twitched against her lower belly in anticipation.

With his hand still wrapped around hers and setting a steady plunging pace, Gambit lowered his head to take a pebbled nipple into his mouth. The overload of sensation was almost too much for her. Little mewling moans and breathy gasps escaped her lips as he pleasured her. His free hand reached for hers as he wrapped her smaller hand around his length. Taking the cue, Rogue squeezed a matching rhythm up and down his hardness.

Coming too close to the edge, Gambit suddenly stood to his full height and pulled their hands away from her core. Still holding her hand, he brought her fingers to his mouth before swiping his tongue across the saturated digit. It was when he placed his fingers against her mouth that Rogue almost fell over the edge herself. Repeating his actions, she tentatively licked her arousal off his fingers. The taste was tangy but not unpleasant. Watching his eyes dilate was enough to make her suck his entire finger into her mouth as she had with his smooth head the night before.

Gambit pulled his finger out of her mouth as he replaced it with his lips. As their tongues tangled in a violent clash, Rogue felt him blindly fumbling around on the shelf behind her. He stepped out of the stream of water and away from her only long enough to roll the length of an ultrathin condom onto himself.

Once fully sheathed, he lifted her up against the wall. The granite was surprisingly warm against her back as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His length smoothly slid into her as she locked her ankles behind his back. Her strong legs tightly held him in place, not allowing for much range of movement. But they were both so aroused that a couple of deep thrusts from him had each on the brink.

Pushing in as far as her body would allow, Gambit's smooth head placed extra pressure on her sweet spot. Bucking her hips up to meet his, Rogue moaned as his thickness filled her. She rested a hand against his shoulder and neck, twisting her fingers in his hair. Knowing how aroused he'd gotten, she let her other hand stray to her breast and gently tug on her nipple. Gambit returned the favor by reaching between them to tease her clit.

Their rhythmic in-out pace increased to a frenetic speed. After only a few more thrusts, he crashed his mouth against hers in a searing kiss. Sucking her bottom lip between his teeth, Gambit gently bit down. The combined sensations finally pushed Rogue over the edge to orgasm. She cried out, the sound being swallowed in his mouth as she felt him swell and stretch her with his own release. Gambit continued to shallowly pump into her, letting them both ride through their spasms before stilling and resting his head against her shoulder.

After a few moments of basking in the afterglow, Gambit released his hold on her hips. Rogue unlocked her ankles and slid down the length of his body as his semi-hard member slipped out of her. She slumped against the wall, still not fully recovered. Unrolling the spent latex, Gambit disposed of the evidence in the condom's wrapper to be thrown in the trash later.

Returning his attention to Rogue, he grabbed her waist as he pressed his lips against hers in a series of open mouthed kisses. After a few minutes, Rogue teased the tip of her tongue out to meet his but he pulled away.

"As much as I'd like t' stay, I really do have t' get some work done." Gambit said.

"Okay." Rogue fought away the disappointment with a fake smile.

What did she think that they were going to do, spend the rest of eternity in bed? She had a life that she needed to get back to as well. Breaking out of his grasp, she turned around to the array of cleansing products.

"Hey, what's up with all this?" She asked as she waved to the myriad of bottles.

Gambit was already soaping up when he distractedly answered her. "Hmm? Oh, that's all SWAG stuff."

Rogue followed suit and lathered her hair. "SWAG?"

"Y' know, 'sealed wit' a gift'. There are a lot of celebrity parties here. Every time we host one, de organizers give us a bag." He answered.

Stepping into the hot water, Gambit rinsed the soap off his body. Rogue watched as the fluffy white suds ran down his chest and over his abs in tiny little rivulets that accented every dip and ridge. She wanted more time to splay her hands across his muscles and explore the hard planes.

"Enjoyin' de view?" Snapped out of her thoughts, Rogue looked up to see his cocky smile and raised eyebrow.

"Course not. Ah was lookin' at that hideous mole on yer-" She started before he interrupted with: "Hey, it's a freckle, not a mole. An' I happen t' like it."

"Whatever." Rogue rolled her eyes but couldn't keep the smile from tugging at the corners of her mouth.

As she stepped back to pick a body wash, she felt his lips at her ear as he whispered: "If it makes y' feel better, I like de view too."

She turned her head just enough to see the flirty wink he shot her before walking toward the glass door. "Enjoy de rest of yo' shower. I got t' get back downstairs. My manager called in sick an' I have t' accept deliveries this mornin'."

"Ya work here?" Rogue asked, a little more at ease. Maybe he was renting the loft from the owner.

Gambit paused, his smirk implying he had a secret. "Y' could say that. _Quoi_?"

"No reason. It's nice t' live where y' work, ain't it?" She fondly smiled, thinking of the mansion.

"I don't live here." He explained in all seriousness. "It's just a place t' crash after long shifts."

The smile disappeared from Rogue's face. Even though he'd said it was just someplace to sleep, she could easily read between the lines this time. It was also a place for a quick fuck. Like she was last night and again this morning. How could she be so naïve to think he had been interested in more?

"Oh." Rogue paused. "Well, Ah'll just be another minute." The muscles in her cheeks hurt from the tight smile she gave him.

"_D'accord_. Take yo' time." He waved off her response before getting out of the shower.

Through the reeded glass, she could see him open another recessed door to a small closet. She watched him pull on a pair of dark wash jeans followed by a plain white undershirt before he sat on a collapsible chair to slide into brown work boots. Quickly cleaning up after himself, he left the room without a backward glance.

When she was sure he was gone, Rogue let out a strangled before she got control of herself. She was more embarrassed than anything else. The hot tears that ran thickly down her face matched the red burning she felt on her cheeks. While she'd gained a level of confidence from controlling her mutation, she still had a lot to learn about dating and men.

Wiping her hands over her face, Rogue regained her composure. She would _not_ cry over this. It was a lesson hard learned. The worst she'd come out was embarrassed. She had her fun with a one night stand and probably wouldn't ever do it again.

Quickly finishing up her shower, she dried off and again put on her clothes. Rogue toweled her hair as she glanced at her appearance in the mirror. Satisfied that there was nothing but a strong, confident woman staring back at her, she tossed the towel into a hamper under the sink and headed out to the bedroom.

Remembering Gambit's note, she stood in front of the door. As described, the lock on the stainless steel door clicked before the heavy barrier slid to the side. Rogue stepped into the VIP area and was hit with a surreal sensation. Without the pounding music, darkened lights, and crushing bodies, the space felt ghostly.

Hearing the service elevator ding, Rogue darted down the stairs on her left before the occupant could see her. If she really was nothing more than a bed warmer, she really didn't want to confront Gambit or anyone else. But as she jogged down the last few steps, she ran smack into a warm, hard chest.

"Easy there, _petite_. Wouldn't want y' t' get hurt." Gambit smirked as he placed his hands on her elbows to steady her.

"Ah'm fine." Rogue bit out a little more harshly than she intended. Even she winced at her tone.

His eyes scoured her face before he asked, "Everythin' alright?"

"Yeah. No problems." This time she managed a false nonchalance.

Gambit gave her a skeptical look before nodding and gesturing toward the front door. "_Ça va_. I'll see y' 'round, Rogue."

He made no gesture to indicate he wanted to continue their conversation. Honestly, why was she surprised he didn't ask for her number? If the cool distance between them was the way he wanted things to end, then good riddance.

"Sure." She quirked the corner of her mouth up in a bitter smirk. "Whatever ya say, Gambit."

Rogue spun on her heel to get away from him. Before she could take one step, she felt his hand encircle her wrist. With a swift tug, he jerked her back against his chest. His lips landed soundly on hers, stealing her breath away despite her best efforts to resist him. The kiss smoldered, his mouth masterfully teasing, his tongue smoothly darting. As quickly as it started, it was over.

"Trust me." Gambit said with a wink before pointing her back in the direction of the club's entrance.

She faltered a step, dazed from his heady kiss before she regained her senses. 'Trust him' he said. Wasn't that the most cliché thing he could have possibly said? After falling yet again for his charms, Rogue's impressions about Gambit being a player were only confirmed. As she walked out the door, she promised herself she wouldn't look back.

**(X)**


End file.
